Bookman or Bookwoman
by Ai Minamoto
Summary: Takes place 2 years before the manga. Komui gives Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi 3 days break. Lenalee and Lavi goes to town for their break. What if Komui finds out? Im' not good at summary. Maybe Kandaxfemale!Lavi
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction so please, don't be discouraged if its bad.

Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura-sensei owns D. Gray-man and its characters.

**Bold - sound effect**

Lavi and Kanda are 16 and Lenalee is 14. Lavi is a girl. If you don't like gender twist, go back.

* * *

It was another day for the exorcist at the Black Order, but a little different. Well, let's take a look at our red-headed exorcist.

- In Lavi's Room -

Lavi was still sleepy. She got back from a tiring mission with Bookman yesterday at midnight. Then her golem turned on to receive a message from someone. And it was Komui.

This is Komui reporting, would Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi please report to the control room. I repeat Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi report to the control room by 7:45.

- Lavi POV -

Why is Komui calling them to the control room? I look at the clock in my room, so its 7:00? Oh well, I have to get ready or I will be late. So I get out of bed and take a quick shower and dry myself. I bind my chest, which it hurts, but I have to or people would see that my chest is not flat. When I finish that, I change into my clothes and put on my exorcist coat. I go to the mirror and start to put make up to make my "man mask". I put on my boot and bandana and I'm ready. I was able to do that in 32 minute, not bad. I go to the canteen to eat breakfast.

- In the canteen -

When I arrive, I see lots of people in line for their meal. And guess who's in front of me when I line up? It's Yuu! My favorite person to play with!

"Mornin' Yuu-chan!" I say it with my oh so cheerful voice.

"You want to be skinned alive, baka usagi. (stupid rabbit)" One reason I like to play with him is because its soo fun to see his irritated face.

"Hey calm down! We don't want to start the day grumpy Yuu-chan!" I receive one of his death glares.

**SHYUTT **"Don't call me by my first name!" He unsheathed his Mugen and had it by my throat in a second.

"Calm down boys! And Kanda, it's your turn. Do you want the 'usual'? And what do you want, Lavi?" Thank Jerry for saving me from the conversation before I was dead.

"Yeah, the usual."He said that in his usual tone. "Yuu, why won't you eat something else than soba? I want pancake and milk."

"Alright wait a moment." Oh by the way, if you didn't get why Jerry said 'calm down boys', its because I'm masquerading as a boy. Bookman made me, the reasons? ① so that I won't be raped. ② to not to get too attached to the boys and to like them. ③ to not to get too attached to girls that they start to like me. And F.Y.I., I'm straight. ④ man gets more respect compared to woman so I can get information that I wouldn't be able to get if I was a girl.

"Here you go, thanks you two for waiting." Yuu and I get our breakfast and I sit next to him.

"Why are you sitting here." He says it after a few minutes after we started eating. "Why? You don' want me sitting here? Your mean Yuu." Also Yuu is my favorite because he's one of my closest friends. "I told you not to call me by my first name!" He takes out Mugen and aims it at my throat. "Whoa! No need to take Mugen out!" **PAKO BAKO **"Kanda and Lavi! It's already past 7:45! You guys weren't there so I had to find you guys!" Oh yes, the only people that knows I'm a girl is Panda-jiji, Hevlaska, and Lenalee. (jiji-gramps) Jiji knows it because he is my teacher. Hevlaska knows it cause, well, she calls it 'woman's instinct'. And Lenalee, I used to ocmfort her when she missed her brother on missions. She Kinda figured out I was not a normal boy, eventually she found out. "Sorry Lenalee! We were about to go! Right Kanda?" "…Yeah right"

- Control Room -

Ah, so you're here." This is unusual, Komui is usually sleeping using paper works as a pillow. "Well, I thought it was time you guys had a break. For three days you guys have a break." Yay! Komui is giving a break! Good thing, I'm sore all over from yesterday's mission. "Also my dear sister Lenalee can have a day off too." Lenalee's face also brightened up. I could see that she was planning something. "Well, that's it so you guys are dismissed."

- In Lenalee's Room -

"Lavi! Be excited!" Lenalee was unusually hyper right now. She was sitting in a chair and Lavi was sitting on her bed cross-legged.

"I am! This is my first break! What do you plan on doing for the three days?" She asks with a curious face.

"I have a plan. How about we go stay at a hotel in the town and do girly stuff!" She said it with a big grin. No, a very big grin that was unusual for her.

"What do you mean 'we' and 'do girly stuff'?" Confusion took its place on Lavi's face.

"You don't have anything planned, right? Don't you ever blow up staying as a boy almost 24/7? How about we have fun doing what teenager girls do?"

She had a point, staying as a boy was a lot of work. Also for the make up, I use a lot of money. Maybe being a girl for a couple of days wouldn't be that bad. But I don't think Panda would like that. "What if Panda says no?"

"Its okay, I would say I forced you to go with me. Beside, we're old enough to look after ourselves." She must have planned this ahead.

"… Fine, when should we go to town? And I think we should go at a different time so Komui won't think that something is going on." Lenalee thought about it before she answered. "You're right. How about I go at 6 in the morning and you go at 7:30. Let's meet at the Barrington Hotel at 7:45."

That sounded fine. "Okay. How much money should I bring?"

"I don't really know, you could bring all the money you have. I'm going to bring all." She said it in a not so worried way. She also adds. "I think we should make a name for you."

"Why?" I don't understand what she is saying.

"What If one of the member from the Order is at the town, we don't want your cover blown up right?" For her being younger than me, she was pretty smart.

"You have a point, How about Lala?" That was one of my favorite character from an opera.

"No, it doesn't really fit you. How about Lucy?"

"No, not my taste." And so we think about a name for 2 minutes.

"How about Lily?" Lenalee suggested.

I ponder for a moment. "Lily… I like it! And it somehow feels… nostalgic… maybe?" It was weird, it doesn't really stick up in my mind, but somehow I feel that it was a part of me before. Something that I abandoned years ago maybe.

"When you're referring to me as a girl, call me Lily. Okay?" I was getting excited, excited about what teenager girls would be excited about.

"Deal!"

"Okay, see ya at the hotel tomorrow!" I say to her as I open the door.

"You too! And don't forget to pack up for the trip." She waves at me good night.

"Alright. Good night Lenalee." I say that as I wave back at her. And I stop momentarily. "Shouldn't we make a name for you? What if Komui finds out that we went to town?" I was a bit worried.

"Hmm… I don't think that would hurt. How about Yuri?"

"I think that will be fine. Well, good night!" Once again wave at her.

"Good night Lavi."

* * *

AN: Its short, it's hard to write a long chapter. I looked almost every story about D. Gray-man on fanfiction, and there was none that Lavi was a girl from the start. There was some that Lavi was a boy then turned into a girl. So then I got inspired to writing this fanfiction! It might be weird, but its fanfiction, so we could do almost anything we want. I'm thinking of making a sequel after this story that takes place in 2 years. I always think waaay ahead! Some review will be nice, some motivation.


	2. The First day of Break: Part 1

A/N: I'm here with an update people! I'm very sorry for updating it soo late. Its getting near to the end of the school so there was lots of events.

Thank you oiXDdf, greenteamoose, Blackcarnival, ladymellizzaofgondor, and sar-sar-can for reviewing!

Thank you greenteamoose for adding this story on your story alert!

Thank you AnimaeGodess for adding me as your favorite author!

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man and the characters.

_Italic- thought_

- Next Day-

* * *

Komui was worried that Lenalee was nowhere in the Order. When he knocked at Lenalee's door to wake her up, he didn't get any answer so he opened the door. That's when he found that Lenalee wasn't in her room, so he went everywhere in the Order to find her.

"LENALEEEEEEEEE! LENALEE WHERE ARE YOU!?" And that woke everyone up who was still sleeping. The scientists were in the lab doing research and paper works, and the pile of paper works fell from the foce of Komui's voice, earning groans for the science department. Kanda was meditating in the training room, and that made him lose concentration. Lavi was getting ready when she heard it and she lost balance from the force of Komui's yelling, and it was 7:00 in the morning. After 40 minutes, she was ready and was heading to the exit, but Komui came and blocked it.

"Where do you think you are going, Lavi?" Komui said who had doubt in his eye.

"Its my break so I'm going to town." Lavi replied like that was obvious.

"We have to find Lenalee first!" He was determined to find Lenalee.

"How about you use the golem to contact her?" Then Komui's face brightened up.

"Good idea! Why didn't I think of that before?" '_Komui, you need to calm down'_ Lavi thought.

"Umm, Komui, can I go now?" '_I don't want to make Lenalee wait you know' _was her thought.

"Alright, you can go." As soon as he says that, he goes to the control room to contact Lenalee's golem.

"Lenalee, where are you!?"

"Why? I left a note that said where I was going on your desk."

"Oh, really? Okay Lenalee, have fun!"

"I will nii-san. **CLICK**" Then Komui went to his desk and found the note. It said the following. 'Nii-san, I'm going to town to stay at a friend I made at town. So I will be gone for three days. Love your sister Lenalee'. But then, Komui thinks, _Lavi said he was going to the town too. Maybe… no way. If they did, I would have known by now! But still…_

"Komui, are you okay? Supervisor Komui?" Reever asked when he saw the usual not-so-serious supervisor thinking, thinking very hard.

"No, but I'm wondering, what if Lavi and Lenalee… likes each other!?" Reever was taken by surprise from Komui's Question.

"Why?"

"Well, I found a note that Lenalee left, it said she was going to stay at a friend's house in town. And Lavi said that he was going to town too." Komui gasps. "What if they're on a date!?" Reever tried to say something to convince him that it was a coincidence, when Bookman came.

"Does anyone know where Lavi is? He has to study, but I can't find him." Bookman hears Komui rambling on about Lavi and Lenalee and this and that.

"Komui, do you know where the idiot is?"

Komui stops rambling. "Lenalee and Lavi are in town and I think they are on a ... date…" And he starts rambling again.

"Thank you Komui." And Bookman starts heading to the door and stops. ""By the way Komui, Lenalee is not the type of girl he likes anyway. Don't worry." With that Bookman leaves to go to town.

-In town- Barrington Hotel-

Lenalee is in the hotel talking to the hotel keeper and was about to go outside to wait for Lavi.

"Hey Lenalee!"

Lenalee turns around to see Lavi waving at her from the entrance. She comes to where Lenalee is, panting a little bit from running.

"I just finished checking in, let's go to our room." She says as she take the key out.

They go up the stair to the 3rd floor. They head to the door at the end of the hall. "Number 049… hey! That's my lucky number!" Lavi exclaims.

Well, I guess you have you some luck with you. How about we change into Lily and Yuri!" Lenalee says while opening the door to their room.

-Head Quarter- Underground Waterway System

Bookman is about to go on the gondola-looking boat when Komui comes dragging Kanda with him. "Bookman, can we go with you?"

"Why is it?" Bookman already know what his answer is going to be.

"To find Lenalee and Lavi with Kanda of course!" He said that with his big grin.

Kanda glares at Komui. "Oi, who said I was going to help find that baka usagi!" From the voice you could tell he was not in his good mood.

"Why of course, I did!" Still having his goofy grin. "Let's go Bookman!" And he puts Kanda on the boat and squeezes himself next to him. Bookman sighs, then he starts the boat to their destination.

-In Barrington Hotel- in Lily and Yuri's room

"What do you think Yuri?"

"I think it look fine."

They are inside they're room, which has two bed to the right of the room, a shower room and restroom to the left. Yuri is sitting on the bed and Lily is standing next to her. Lily has a black mini skirt on for the bottom. She had a white shirt with black vest and a red tie.

"Okay, I'm going to go wash my face." She says and makes her way to the restroom.

"I guess I'll change too." So Yuri heads to her luggage to find clothes to wear.

After a few minutes of picking and changing, Yuri has a green mini skirt. She also has a white shirt that is same as Lily's. She has a black tie to finish it. When she finished, Lily also finished washing off the make up. You couldn't tell she is Lavi. Her face looked more feminine and her hair was longer, which was tied up in a loose ponytail. Also, her eye-patch was replaced with a white patch.**1** Yuri was in awe.

"… Nobody will know that you're Lavi! And how did you get your hair long in a short time?"

"I had a wig on so I took it off and wa la!" Lily showed her the wig. "I didn't want to cut my hair so I have a wig. Keep it a secret, Panda-jijii doesn't know, if he knows he'll make me cut my hair! I think we should do something with your hair, it is really pretty and I think it stands out compared to other people's."

"Hmm, I guess, Nii-san and everyone says my hair is pretty and beautiful." She said while playing with her hair. "Can I use your wig?" She asks pointing to Lily's red wig.

"Sure… hey, then we will look like sisters!" She says giving her the wig. Lenalee accepts the wig and puts it on.

"I think that will be fun, I never had a sister."

"Me too, actually I can't remember if I had any sister or brother…" She says, and you could see her eye has sadness and sorrow. There was an odd silence.

"Umm, where do you want to go?" Yuri says trying to change the subject to lighten up the mood.

"…We could go window shopping today for a start." Lily suggests, still some of the emotion in her eye, but smiling.

"That sounds great! Let's go Lily!" Yuri says and pulls Lily's hand toward the door to go outside.

- With Komui, Bookman, and Kanda - Outside Town Gate -

"We're here, let's go find Lenalee and the octopus Lavi!" They were just outside the big gate which separated where the Black Order was and the town.

"Che, I'm going back Komui." He tried to get away but his Mugen was taken by Komui's weird invention.

"No Kanda, your Lavi's friend so you must know where he will go!" He said as he received Mugen from his invention that he dearly cares for.

"Komui, I'm not his friend and let me go and my Mugen you bastard!" Kanda trying to get Mugen back but failing.

Komui noticed Bookman was going to the inside of the town. "Where are you going Bookman?"

I'm going to do what I came here for, to find Lavi." And Bookman disappeared into the ocean of people

"… well Kanda, come with me to find Lenalee!" In his very hyper over-protective brother mode, while Kanda being Kanda just che'd with his Mugen taken as a hostage.

Bookman was in the middle of nowhere. "Where would Lavi be?" Using his wonderful brain he came up with a solution.

"I guess I'll go to the library." He wanted to research before finding Lavi so he didn't have to find her later, which was a pain in the back.

- Komui and Kanda -

Komui and Kanda are going through market places and Komui shouting… "Lenalee! Where are you!?"

There was a lot of people there. They were searching for about 10 minutes. When Komui saw a person with red hair like Lavi's, assuming it was Lavi.

"Lavi I found you!" He said grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Huh?" Komui made a big mistake, the person he caught was a girl, definitely not Lavi.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone we were searching for." He apologized.

"Oh, its okay." She said smiling. Then something ticked inside his head. "Wait," he said stopping the girl, "you look like someone I know." Starring at her, which was scary.

"Sorry to tell you but I'm Yuri Lee, and this person is my sister Lily." She said introducing her sister who also had the same red hair but an older version of her. "If it would help, We could help search for the person you're searching for."

"Thank you! That would be wonderful! By the way, I'm Komui Lee, and the boy over there is Kanda Yuu. The person, or should I say the "people" we are searching for are my sister Lenalee Lee, who has a beautiful blackish greenish hair, 14 years old. Lavi is a red headed boy who has an eye patch on his right eye, he is 16 years old. Also, when he sees the type of girl he likes he will go 'strike', so be careful cause both of you are beautiful."

"Thank you for the compliment and we will look out for them." She said smiling.

"If you find them, we will be at a hotel near the gate." And Komui and Kanda went to other stores to search for Lavi and Lenalee, not noticing that Lily and Yuri are Lavi and Lenalee.

-Lily and Yuri -

"Wow, they didn't notice us! Well, I was almost found out though." Yuri was laughing a little bit as they were walking through the town.

"Yeah but now we know that our disguise works." Lily replied being positive about it.

"Hey Lily, can I ask you something?" Yuri said after there was some silence between them.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why do you go 'strike' when you see a woman who is beautiful?" Yuri was bothered by that thought for a long time and she finally brought the courage to ask her.

"To make others think I'm a guy, but I'm straight just so you know. Also, the person I go 'strike' is like my model, what I want to be." She said convincing her that she is straight.

"Hmm, I'm surprised how you can be masquedering as a boy. It must suck to act like a boy when you're a girl."

"Yeah, but I have to record history." That was the only reason Lily has went through acting like a boy, because only man was the only one who is accepted as Bookman.

"Look Lily!"

Lily looked to see what she was pointing at, they were in front of the town's bulletin board. "It says there is going to be a party at the Mayor's house! And everybody is invited to it!"

"Its tomorrow and we have to register by 2 o clock today if we want to go to the party."

"This might be your only chance to go to a party as a girl. We could look for dresses to wear at the party." She sounded happy and Lily thought she saw her dark smile for a second, bringing a little shiver.

"Sure, but let's have lunch." So they headed to a restaurant they passed by a while ago. When they were far away from the bulletin board a police put up a wanted poster. It was about a man who looked like he was in his middle 20, had dark brown eye, squarish face, and bald,who has kidnapped 5 women and killed them afterward. Also, all the women that were kidnapped had red hair. That man was reported to have sneaked into the town and warned everybody to be alert.

* * *

Sorry for updating it soo late! Summer is coming up so I hope I will be able to update it faster! and thanks to people who has read my fanfic so far! And for the one that had the **1, **I don't know the name for it, if anybody knows, can you be kind and tell me? See ya until the next update!


End file.
